Blissfully Unaware
by Buccikatt
Summary: A young girl at the age of 15, with so much to live for wishes to die. What if something happens to make her start seeing the good things in life and not just the bad? Warning: Self harm.


For once in my life I wish to be free. I'm tired of this god forsaken world. Why...why can I not have my wish?

**'Should I do it? '**

Mayou Tamashii, age of fifteen, walks around aimlessly with no destination in mind. _It's dark out. No one is outdoors.____And currently, a certain someone is carrying a blade in her jacket's pocket._

**'I mean, why not?'**

Mayou looks up towards the sky. Heaven, some of the elders tell her, is located beyond the clouds. Only to be seen by the angels that already lives there and those who have died and lived a good life.

**'Ha, I guess that's not where I'm heading if I go through with this.'**

Tears start swelling in her eyes. **'I'm such a burden anyway... This way Sis doesn't have to watch over me anymore.'** The tears began to drop. **' I'm nothing but a burden. That's all I am, and that's all I'll ever be.'**

Mayou reached her arm into her jacket and pulled out the blade.** 'No regrets.'**

And as she clenched onto the sharp object tightly in her hands, Mayou began to shake. **'I'm not gonna be scared. This is what deserve.'**

Mayou closed her eyes. **'This is what I deserve.'** Quickly bringing the blade up to slit her neck. Thus, potentially ending her life.

"STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

Sasuke's POV

Earlier today my team was given a simple C-rank mission. All we had to do was send a message to the leader of a small village called Hanakure and report back to Konoha.

Unfortunately, on the way to the village Sakura was being annoying and Naruto was an idiot. Like always. Good thing Hanakure was only two hours away and not twenty-four. Once we got here, Kakashi sensei gave the leader the message and he told us we could spend a little time here and do whatever.

As soon as Kakashi finished speaking I walked off. I didn't want to be bugged by Naruto or Sakura.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?!" Naruto seemed to yell at the top his lungs. There was no point though, I was still within hearing distance.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll meet up with you two at the hotel later." Before I forgot I made sure to include, "Oh, and DON'T follow me."

In the middle of my walk, I heard footsteps.

**'Ugh, I thought I told them to leave me alone, they usually listen.'**

I turn around, but I see no one there. **'Just keep walking, I'll show themselves later.'**

I heard the noise again, but it wasn't behind me. It was in a little secluded area covered by a bunch of trees and bushes. In the center was a girl holding a blade to her neck.

And that leads me to now.

Mayou's POV

I got scared. I didn't know I was supposed to do. I didn't expect this at all.

"I-I'm so sorry." _**What was I supposed to say? **_"I'm sorry you saw this."

I tried to run off, but the raven haired boy got a hold of my arm. His clutch was impossible to get of.

"Why? What were you trying to do?" He looked at me expecting me to answer.

"I-I don't know...Can you please let go of me?" My voice was hardly audible.

"Tell me now."

**'Why do I need to tell him anything? Who is he and why the hell won't he let me go!?'**

"No." _**I don't need to answer a stranger.**_ "Please let go."

"Not until you tell me why you had a knife to your neck." The boy looked at me again. This time straight in the eyes, I hung my head down in return. Guessing that he wouldn't get an answer he let go of my arm.

"Please, just tell me? You know what? You don't have to, tell me your name instead."

"Mayou...Mayou Tamashii."

**'At least he changed he attitude. He's acting really nice for a complete stranger. I never seen him from around here, where is he from?'**

"Your name is Mayou?" **'Yes, must I say it again?'** " Ok, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." He grabbed my hand again. But this time it wasn't so...uncomfortable." Do you want to come with me to meet my comrades?"

**'I don't really want to...I don't wanna be mean though...'**

I nodded my head. "Wh-why not?"

Ok. This is the first chapter! Review please!


End file.
